Who is She?
by impossibly.not
Summary: A friend of Thor and Loki's pops up in Tony Stark's living room with Loki. She has a tight grip on Loki's helmet and she is a little pissed at Thor. So who is she? Read and find out. Set after movie.
1. Chapter 1

A friend of Thor and Loki pops up in Tony Stark's living room with a tight grip on Loki's helmet. So who is she? Read and find out.

Hey guys it's my first story. How you like it. Thinking about doing a sequel to it when I'm done with it. Let me know if you like this first chapter.

"Who is She?"

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why are you so stiff? Gosh, it's like you got a stick shoved up your ass." Stark shot back to Steve Rodgers while unlocking the door to his mansion. "I don't think that would make me stiff, I rather think that would make me angry instead." Steve said as they all sat down in Tony Stark's living room. All accept Tony who was heading to the kitchen with nine pizzas in his arms. Banner shot Steve a look that said 'nobody gets angry but me.' That made Steve give him a small apologetic smile.

"Well don't just sit there guys. The pizzas are gonna get cold and Thor this time don't eat my pizza. You have your own and if you're still hungry I'll order more." Stark shouted from the kitchen.

As the avengers got up to go get their pizza Thor gave Tony a kicked-puppy-look. "Don't try that look on me. The only person I let share my pizza is Natasha." Tony said smirking and looking over at the Black Widow who was trying to decide if she should punch him or not. She instead decided to waltz over and steal his pizza from him and walk off with it all. She glanced back over her shoulder saying "I don't share."

Hawkeye was stuffing his face with pizza trying to keep from laughing. Tony stood there dumbfounded. While snickering Steve said "Now you look like you got a stick shoved up yours." With that said Hawkeye couldn't stop from laughing causing pizza to splatter from his mouth all over the counter making everyone burst out laughing. After that Stark glared at Hawkeye with a nasty look saying "You're cleaning that up. JARVIS tell Clint where the cleaning supplies are." Tony stared at Hawkeye with daggers for eyes.

"Yes Mr. Stark," JARVIS said in his pleasant British accent, "Mr. Clint the cleaning supplies are on the west side of the house in the closet." "Thanks, JARVIS." Clint said glaring at Tony while getting up to retrieve the supplies.

"Natasha can I have my pizza back?" Tony whined. Everyone looked over at the Black Widow who was sitting in 'Iron Man's seat'. Natasha looked back with pizza sauce on her upper lip and a pizza box with three quarters of a pizza missing in it on her lap.

She calmly got up with the box in here hands and walked over to Stark. She dropped the box on the counter in front of him and gave her reply "I was full a quarter ago." While wiping the sauce off her upper lip with her finger and sucking it off she walked away. "Really..." Stark whined while staring at his almost gone pizza.

After a half an hour of eating pizza and talking about the latest project of Stark's. The avengers headed to the living room to play X-Box.

"Hey, do you still have that doll game with all the glitter and sparkles?" Thor asked Tony sounding hopeful. "Yeah I think it's in the top drawer under the TV and this time don't try to use Pepper's make up on Cap." Tony said like he was certain that he would try it again even after hearing Steve's pleases to not do it.

With this Captain America shuddered at the incident with Thor pinning him down to put purple eye shadow on him. "Purple eye shadow does not go with the color of his eyes." Stark said matter-a-factly trying and failing to keep the smirk off his face. Captain America looked pale but still ready to strangle Tony Stark.

Banner, Clint and, Natasha were snickering at him while having a very physical match of Halo. "Thor I think if you use ruby red lipstick and blue shadow on Cap, he could pass for a gay hooker." Stark said still fighting to keep the smirk off his face. "Do you really think so?" Thor said not knowing what that was. He was rubbing his chin with his hand while leaning forward in his seat staring at Steve trying to picture it.

"I don't need make up for anything. I'm fine thank you very much." Steve said putting his hands up for defence. "I think your right Tony." Clint said glancing over at Cap with an amused look before going back to concentrate on the game in front of him.

"I don't need make up at all." Steve said a little annoyed. "Yeah because you already look gay enough in your 4th of July suit!" Tony allowed the smile to take over his face while he started to laugh. Natasha started to giggle along with Clint while Banner just shook his head.

"That's it!" Captain America said launching himself at Iron Man. As the started tussling on the floor, a cloud of silky grey-blue smoke started to grow in the living room in front of the TV. Everyone stopped to watch it as it quickly formed to people. On the left was a man about 6 feet and 2 inches with a horned helmet and a long green cape. He had sharp features that made him look intelligent and deadly.

On the right was a girl about 5 feet and 6 inches. She had on a blue tank top, grey skinny jeans and she was barefoot. She had blonde hair that looked like wheat mixed with the sun that was cascading down her back in light curls that stopped a few inches below her shoulder blades. She had furious grey-blue eyes. Her right arm was raised towards the man's helmet with a tight grip on one of the horns. So tight she was white-knuckled.

When the smoke cleared the girl spoke, "Thor I thought you talked to Heimdall about keeping Loki out of my house!" the girl said sounding completely annoyed. "Why here? Why not take me to Canada and leave me with a moose?" Loki said half bummed and the other half annoyed. "Shut up, I brought you here to drop you off with Thor to keep you from popping up in my house. Just be glad I didn't put a lock on your magic." The girl said yanking on his helmet a little to make her point. Her now gun metal grey eyes flashing at him with anger.

"Um, Thor, who is she?" Tony asked from the floor with Steve still pinning him down looking flabbergasted at the two in front of them all. Steve watched Katelyn's eyes turn to a blue that was slightly faded as they locked gazes. "This is Katelyn and you all know Loki." Thor said standing up and gesturing at the two.

"Yeah, um, everyone, including, you two down in the basement now. It's the securest place were S.H.E.I.L.D can't spy on us. If they find out we got the villan and another Asgardian it will be like hell for all of us." Stark said in a commanding voice. Everyone started getting up and heading to the basement/garage/workshop of Tony Stark.

Once everyone was sitting or standing around Tony started to shoot off questions at Katelyn. "Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? Why are you with Loki?" Tony rambled.

"Well," Katelyn started now pacing the room slowly with her arms crossed looking down to calculate every step, "I'm Katelyn Ashwood. I'm from Asgard but here on earth I'm from San Diego. I'm here to drop off Loki to Thor so he will stop popping up in my house. Thor, Loki and I are friends. We grew up together, well they grew up, but we were all friends during their childhoods. Anything else?" Katelyn asked stopping next to Loki.

"Yeah, what do you mean by 'well they grew up' and 'their childhoods'? Didn't you have one?" Steve asked leaning forward in his chair. "I look 14 naturely. I act 23 here on earth and I'm never gonna age and I was never really 'born'." Katelyn said making air quotations on the word born.

"How is that possible and what do you mean 'never really born'?" Banner asked looking curious. "I was created by Odin," Katelyn said sitting on the coffee table, she looked a little bored with their silly questions, "he made me to look like this and I was to never age or for my look to change."

"Why were you created and why are you never to age?" Clint asked scared for what the answer may be.

"I was to choose a son. One of the Odinsons. He wanted me to pick a son to be like. I asked him for some time and he gave me till each one picked the way they wanted to fight. When the time came I choose Loki. Thor was outraged but that didn't faze me. I picked Loki because I saw something in his eyes. He looked..." "That's enough!" Loki cut Katelyn off, "You don't have to tell them the whole story. I have heard it and I don't want these puny humans to get the wrong impression of me!" Loki seethed

"Loki," Katelyn said standing up and walking over to him. She cupped Loki's right cheek with an icy hand making Loki shudder, "don't ever cut me off again. How many times have Odin and I told you not to cut me off! It's rude and you know what I can do to you if you piss me off!" Katelyn seethed through clenched teeth. Her blue eyes turning greyer with every word.

"Um, Loki's a powerful sorcerer. No one that we know of can really do any damage, well except Bruce. He always finds a way out of it. What can you do?" Clint said nervously. Katelyn turned towards Clint and spoke lightly as if Clint didn't doubt her, "I am as powerful as Heimdall. I can kill every one of you in this room with a snap of my fingers. I am a sorcerer and shape shifter like Loki. I can do more than you can imagine, Clint." Katelyn said as her eyes shifted color in to a bright blue.

"Odin gave me life and with that life came this crystal." Katelyn said as she stood on top of the coffee table. She put her hands out in front of her palms up and 4 images came up making a box around her. The image was of the necklace around her neck. It was a light blue marquis cut crystal with 2 diamonds on both sides. After a minute she clapped her hands together lightly making only a small sound.

"How old are you really if you're from Asgard?" Banner asked carefully. "I am 6 thousand years old. Older than Loki and Thor by 2 thousand years." Katelyn said shifting her gaze to Banner who was standing next to Thor's chair with his arms crossed and his chin resting on a fist. "So what are you doing on earth?" Tony asked plainly.

"Do you have any more pizza?" Katelyn asked. "Your ignoring my question and yes the rest is in the fridge." Tony asked a little annoyed. "Yes I am. With a purpose though. See you up stairs." Katelyn said disappearing in a puff of silky blue-grey smoke that had a slight silver shimmer to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter and I hope it made sense to you. I change a few things from my original story. Enjoy this chapter. Still don't know how many chapters I am going to make this. Reviews please! Oh and I forgot to tell you that the necklace in the picture for the story is the same necklace Katelyn wears.

* * *

"Who is She?"

Chapter 2

"Sooo," Tony started turning towards Thor who looked a little nervous at what Tony was going to say to him, "Explanation on who she is, please." Tony seemed a little to calm for what just happened. "Exactly what she said." Thor said trying to seem cool.

"Ok so what is she doing on earth?" Banner asked Loki who was floating in the air crossed legged. He had his elbows on his knees and was playing with a knife. Balancing it on its tip with his finger, he began to speak, "She is like me and she choose me. Wherever I am, she is." Loki said not looking away from the knife that was still on the tip of his finger.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Asgardian prison?" Tony asked looking annoyed with him.

"Since I am one of the princes of Asgard and I hate Midgard, Odin banished me to here. As long as I don't kill anyone i can keep my magic. Katelyn since she choose me had to come to but she has been coming here for a long time, so she was ok with having to be in this dreadful place." Said Loki now looking straight at Stark.

"Ok so Thor why did Odin create her to choose a son?" Clint asked Thor. "No one knows but Odin and her. It's said that she was created from the ashes of three animals. A horse, a feline and a serpent. No one knows why she excists." Thor said sharply like he didn't want any more questions asked. "Well we will find out in time from Katelyn. Most likely." Natasha said getting up from her seat. Tony eyed her like she hiding something he really wanted. "Let's go upstairs. Hopefully Katelyn is still there." Tony said starting to head upstairs.

"See ya up there losers." Loki said disappearing in silky green cloud of smoke that had a gold shimmer to it. "Man he gets on my nerves." Tony complained. "That's his plan." Clint said as they all headed up the stairs.

* * *

When they got to the top of the stairs they heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Steve was the first to come to the edge of the kitchen with Tony hot on his tail. Loki was sitting crossed legged on the island and was the one laughing. It was directed at Katelyn who was sitting on top of the refrigerator with her legs dangling over the edge. Her skin was orange.

"Loki! You know I hate orange!" Katelyn shrieked from her perch. "Take that!" With a flick of her wrist Loki's hair turned bright purple. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw the avengers standing there chuckling. He quickly snapped his fingers and his hair along with Katelyn's skin turned back to their normal colors.

"I thought you only laughed when you were messing with someone's mind," Natasha said a little stunned at what she was seeing play out in the kitchen.

"I can laugh at other things. Like if I turned your hair neon purple." Loki said with a smirk on his face. He held up his hand in front of him to prove his point but before he could snap his fingers Katelyn stopped him. "Loki you do and I'll let Hawkeye put an arrow through your eye socket like he's always wanted," Katelyn said with a deadly glint in her now gun metal grey eyes.

Loki put his hand down and the smirk left his pale face behind and appeared on Clint's face. Loki look a little scared because he knew Katelyn would let Hawkeye do it. "Now, I am full after eating an entire pizza," Katelyn said with a smile on her face while getting down from her perch. "What games you got Tony?" Katelyn asked as she half bounced half walked to the living room.

"They are all in the left cabinet under the TV," Tony said a little surprised at how fast her mood changed. All of the others followed her to sit in the living room. Except Loki, he was still sitting there mumbling to himself about something. Tony eyed him a little before following the rest.

"Did you know I helped build the X-box 360?" Katelyn said crouching in front of the cabinet to flip through the games. "How did you get to do that? People on earth don't really listen to 14 year old girls about anything," Clint said a little confused. "You must have a bad memory cause I'm pretty sure I told you I'm a shape sifter. Also I'm 6 thousand years old. I'm pretty sure I have more knowledge than normal people," Katelyn said not looking away from the games in front of her.

"Which person were you that helped make the X-box 360?" Clint asked leaning forward in his seat. "James Allard," Katelyn said as she stood and turned around to face them all while closing her eyes and shape shifted to look like him. "You're James Allard?" Clint said excitedly while standing up with a huge grin on his face. He looked like a 10 year old getting a power ranger for Christmas.

"No," Katelyn said opening her eyes and shifting back to her normal self. "What?" Clint asked a little confused. His face looked like he just had his smile ripped off his face. "Wait if you just lied to us how do we know we can trust you?" Tony asked a little suspicious. "Who said anything about trust? Just stay on my good side and your fine. I have only ever trusted 2 people in my life. That's all there is to it," Katelyn said plainly.

She was now cross legged in the air with her elbows on her knees. Her head was resting in her left fist and the other hand in her lap. "So who are these two people?" Natasha asked calmly. "Odin and another but you already know that story." Katelyn said nonchalantly with a sparkle in her eyes. "We don't," Steve stated curious now.

"Yes, please do tell us," Tony said annoyed that Natasha knew something before him, again.

"It's up to Natasha if she wants to tell the story about us," Katelyn said now walking over to sit on the right arm of Natasha's chair. "What do you mean 'us'?" Hawkeye practically growled at Katelyn.

"This will be good," Loki said clearly amused by Clint's sign of aggression. He had a smirk on his face and was now facing all of them still sitting on the counter. "Loki, shut up. Clint don't push your luck with me," Katelyn spat at the two. Her eyes were now a stormy grey.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Clint said glaring at Loki who was playing with a knife again.

"Natasha, it's up to you," Katelyn said softly with soft blue eyes while putting a light hand on the Black Widow's shoulder making her look up at Katelyn. "Umm…I…ah…rather have you tell it," Natasha stuttered a bit. Staring off into space towards the coffee table.

"Natasha, if you'll leave the room please," Katelyn said standing up, "I'm going to show them the memories." "Ok. Tony got any good movies in your room?" Natasha said standing up and heading over to the stairs. "Yeah, yeah Pepper's collection is up there too," Tony said a little shocked that Natasha agreed to leave the room.

"Thanks. JARVIS tell me when they're done," She said as she disappeared up the steps. "Yes Miss Romanoff." JARVIS replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter. It's a little sketchy in my point of view. If you don't like it I'm sorry. I hope you'll still stay with me. Reviews, please. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

Katelyn stood there then walked over in front of the TV with her back to the avengers. She held her arms out to her sides, elbows slightly bent. Katelyn started to hover a few good inches off the ground. She then straightened her arms, pointed her toes, and leaned her head back.

She started mouthing words and pulled her legs up (still hovering) to a crossed legged position. Katelyn pulled her arms in to rest her elbows on her knees.

She turned to the avengers and lowered her head to face straight forward. The mouthing stopped.

Katelyn opened her eyes and the room started to hum with magic. Loki shifted uncomfortably on the bar. He looked nervous.

* * *

Everyone's attention was on Katelyn still hovering in front of them. Her eyes started to glow a brilliant bright blue making an image of Natasha as a little girl. Natasha started to move. It was like a film projector. Natasha started running. She looked happy with a big grin on her face. She jumped into the arms of an older gentleman, most likely her father.

"Uncle Simon, where's mommy and daddy?" Natasha looked behind him at the door with a confused look. "About that," Uncle Simon sighed as he set her down and squatted in front of her, "your mommy and daddy aren't coming home any more. I'm sorry Natalia, but they were killed today."

The image became a little fuzzy and Katelyn blinked causing the image to flicker a bit. When the image focused, Steve saw the tear roll down Katelyn's right cheek.

"Who did it and WHY!" Natalia wailed at her Uncle Simon. She had a determined look on her face. "I did. Now you're coming with me," Uncle Simon said taking her hand roughly. "WHY!" Natalia wailed again plopping herself to the floor.

The picture started to move towards the man and he gave a shocked expression like he just saw a ghost for the first time. He stuttered a few words. Uncle Simon put up his arm to block his face from the 'camera person'.

All of the sudden the picture went blue. It took up the whole screen like someone was shining a light at the 'camera'. The light faded to revel 'Uncle Simon' lying on the floor dead. Natalia was staring at him then turned towards the 'camera'. She ran towards it with eyes wide with tears streaming down her face. She jumped up at the 'camera person' only to be caught and she hugged the person and the picture bobbled a little. Natalia pulled back and said, "Katelyn, what are we going to do now?" She was met with answer that had the same voice as Katelyn. Katelyn replied, "Come I will find a home for you. Somewhere safe." Little Natalia hugged Katelyn and the image went black.

It flickered then showed little Natalia standing in an alleyway. "I will come back for you when you turn 16. You won't know it's me but if you pay attention to my eyes you'll know. Do you understand?" Katelyn said putting hers hands on Natalia's shoulders.

"Yes Katelyn," Natalia said sniffling a little and wiping the tears from her face. "Good, you'll stay with my aunt her name is Aunt Sue. She's American like me. I want you to be on your best behavior with her. Ok?" Katelyn asked now crouching in front of Natalia. "I promise," Natalia said looking down.

"Good, she will train you the way you need to be. She will clothe you, feed you and give you a place to stay. While you are here you will learn multiple languages. Now let's go introduce you," Katelyn said standing up and putting an arm around Natalia's shoulders.

They walked down the alley to a navy blue door in the side of one of the brick buildings. Katelyn looked down at Natalia while she knocked. When the door opened Katelyn looked up at a woman that was standing in the door way.

In the doorway was a short pudgy woman about 5 feet tall. She had short brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun. She had on a faded blue dress with a white apron over top. She had little doughy features and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She smiled sweetly at Katelyn then at Natalia.

"Come in dears. Oh, Katelyn it's so good to see you again. This must be Natalia," The woman said with a slight southern drawl. "Hey Aunt Sue," Katelyn said hugging the lady. Aunt Sue spoke, "So how have things been going?" "It's been better than last week. Listen I told you I would be bring Natalia to live with you but I forgot to tell you why. I'm sorry for that. Is her room finished?" Katelyn said gesturing to Natalia. "Yes Natalia, honey, go up the stairs," Aunt Sue said pointing to the stairs, "and to the right at the top is your room. Katelyn set it up herself," "Ok. Thank you." Natalia said running up the stairs.

When they heard the door click closed Katelyn spoke, "Listen it has been a rough day for her. I got the guy who killed her parents. She didn't see anything when I killed him. I shined a light at her so she couldn't see what happened. She knows that I'm 'special'," Katelyn said sitting at the small dining room table while making air quotations for the word special. "She doesn't know anything else about me. I've watched over her for her entire life so far. I need to go back to Asgard. The Allfather needs me for something though he didn't say but it must have something to do with Loki. The poor kid. He gets teased by Thor's friends I don't like it. He…"

"Listen, I know what it's like to see that happen. It's unsettling. Believe me. The important thing is you go to the Allfather right now before you get in trouble. Go help Loki." Aunt Sue said. Katelyn glared at her, "Oh don't even start. I'm the only person on earth who supports you. You're like my daughter. Now what about Natalia," Aunt Sue said. Katelyn started, "I need you to take care of her. I saw her future she needs to be trained like I was. Bring in Lee. He can help you. You need to teach her every language that you know including Latin. I have to leave in about 6 minutes. I'm gonna go say my goodbyes." Katelyn said standing up. "I will. Now first tell me her parent's names," Aunt Sue said standing up also.

The sound was muted from the picture for a while. Loki was still feeling uncomfortable with all the magic buzzing around him from Katelyn. He knew she would faint when she was done. He was concerned for her. Katelyn was using so much magic for these stupid mortals. It disguised him.

The picture showed Katelyn hugging Aunt Sue (from Katelyn's point of view). The picture had its sound back. "I trust you." Katelyn said heading up the stairs to Natalia's room. When she opened the door, she saw Natalia with a coloring book lying on the floor with crayons all around her. "Do you like those? I got them in America along with the toys," Katelyn said sounding a little broken hearted. "Yeah, it think their great, thank you. I tested the bed. It's better than my old one." Natalia said a looking at the bed. Her room was painted a lavender color with light grey carpet. Her bed was a twin on a white metal frame. The comforter was a dark purple.

The image started to go fuzzy a bit then flickered when Katelyn blinked. Steve wasn't the one to see the tear this time. It was Loki. He felt drawn to her. He got off the counter and stood ready to run to catch Katelyn when she was done.

"Katelyn what's wrong?" Natalia got up and ran to hug Katelyn. Katelyn crouched down and hugged Natalia. Pulling back she said, "I have to go home. I will be back like I promised. I'm sorry I have to leave you," Natalia looked a little stunned. "Ok." Natalia mumbled. "Aunt Sue will take care of you. I will come back for you. You will be given a better life and a friend. I won't see you for a long time but I will be watching to keep you safe. I'm sorry but I have to go. I love you," Katelyn mumbled the last sentence as she stood with Natalia in her arms. She set her down and walked out of the room.

* * *

The image went black. Katelyn's eyes dimmed and the image disappeared. Katelyn dropped to the floor with eyes closed. Right before she hit the ground Loki caught her. He pulled her up in his lap and cradled her. He was mumbling something about no good nosey mortals.

Steve walked over and knelt down next to her. "I'll take her to Natasha so she can rest. Tony you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Steve said while looking down at Katelyn who was nestled up to Loki. Tony just stood there with a look of concern written on his face. "No I'll take her." Loki said sternly while standing up with Katelyn still in his arms. He started to walk off to the stairs when Steve spoke, "Is she going to be alright?" Loki nodded not turning to look at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Tell me what's up. Hope you like the story so far. Some Katelyn and Rodgers are comin up in the next chapter. Nothing sexual though. It rated T. They start to get to know each other. I think it's cute. But first to Tony!

Who is She?

Chapter 4

Loki carried Katelyn up the stairs to Stark's bedroom where Natasha was. Before he could knock, the door swung up to reveal Natasha standing in the doorway. Natasha looked Loki straight in the eye and spoke, "JARVIS told me." "Oh." was all Loki could say. "Put her on the bed," Natasha said stepping to the side to let Loki through.

"I will have to stay with her tonight," Loki said walking across the room to the bed. He lied Katelyn down softly and tucked her under the covers. Natasha strode over with a chair for Loki. He took it and sat while Natasha climbed on to the bed on the opposite side of were Loki was sitting. "She feels cold," Natasha said with her hand on Katelyn's forehead. She looked at Loki with a worried expression.

"It's ok she feels cold all the time." Loki said while looking at Katelyn with a somber expression. Katelyn nodded her head as if to agree with Loki. Natasha jumped a little when Katelyn moved. "She can hear us?" Natasha asked looking at Loki a little confused. "Yes," Loki concluded, "but she still needs to rest."

Katelyn's eyes fluttered open and stared at Loki. Her expression neutral. She mumbled something too low for them to hear and Loki leaned in to hear better. She mumbled again but this time he heard. "Do the spell. The last one I taught you." "But we haven't practiced. What if I do it wrong? I could possibly kill you." Loki sounded like he just got slapped with a wet fish and was demanding an apology. "Do it or you'll never know my purpose." Katelyn said. She sounded strangled.

"Natasha, I need you to leave the room." Loki said still looking in Katelyn's eyes. "But..." Natasha stumbled with the words she tried to form. "No buts. She wants me to do a spell." Loki said sternly while looking up at her. "Ok." Natasha said leaving the room.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked Katelyn only to get a nod of her head. Loki started to put his hands above Katelyn's head and chest. He took the necklace in his hand and started to mumble some words.

The crystal started to glow an eerie blue. It projected an image above itself like Katelyn did in the living room. It showed the Allfather standing in front of a pile of ashes in Jotunheim. Odin put his arms out towards the ashes. He started to say, "Rise my loved one and join me in Asgard." The pile of ashes started to form a girl. Odin kept speaking, "I shall name you Katelyn Ashwood. You shall have the senses and silver tongue of a serpent. You shall have the flexibility, grace and knowledge of a feline. You shall have the speed, sturdiness and power of a horse." The ashes had formed a slim form of a girl. She held her head high and her posture was perfect. Odin put down his hands.

The girl's skin turned an olive tone that was not to light and not to dark. A soft blue dress covered her. It had a silver belt that pointed down. The dress had long sleeves that hugged her arms. They had a point that went down the back of her hands and stopped at the base of her middle finger. Her hair turned a blonde color. Like a wheat field was mixed with the sun. Her eyes were a bright blue like the sky in the early morning with specks of grey. Around her neck was the same necklace Katelyn wore.

It was Katelyn.

She walked towards the Allfather slowly with the grace of a feline. She was barefoot but the cold didn't affect her at all. She looked at home. Comfortable in the cold deserted waste land. She stopped in front of Odin looking up at him. She spoke, "Allfather." She put her right fist over her chest and knelt. "Rise my young one. You shall never bow to anyone. I will not allow it." Odin said looking honest. "Thank you" Katelyn said as she stood. "Your purpose is to choose one of my sons to be like. You must study him and know him." Odin said putting a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but why?" Katelyn asked curiously.

The image disappeared. Loki put the crystal back on Katelyn's chest carefully. He leaned back studying her as she lay there staring at the ceiling. "Loki," Katelyn started sitting up and dropping her legs over the edge of the California king size bed, "I must say I choose you because I wanted to. I didn't want to be like Thor. He's arrogant in his ways. I choose you because I saw the pleading in your eyes. You wanted to have someone by your side who understood you. I am that person." Katelyn finished standing up in front of Loki. She looked around the room. "How did you know what I wanted?" Loki asked still studying her. "There are some things that no one knows and shouldn't know." Katelyn said putting a hand on Loki's. She started to walk over to the door when Loki appeared in front of her.

He put his hands on each of Katelyn's cheeks. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Katelyn's forehead. "Thank you." He mumbled as he pulled back dropping his hands to his sides. "I think we should go let everyone know I'm ok." Katelyn said looking up into Loki's emerald green eyes. "Yeah we should." Loki said turning and opening the bedroom door.

Katelyn stepped off the last step and everyone turned to her and stood. Shock and relief etched into their faces. Steve walked over in front of Katelyn and glanced at Loki who was still behind her. "Katelyn I'm so sorry for that. You didn't have to." Steve said with a pleading look in his eyes. "It's fine. I've been in worse. I accept your apology but it wasn't necessary." Katelyn said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. Katelyn retraced her hand walked in to the kitchen.

Stopping in front of the bar and leaning her weight on her arms that were placed on the edge of the counter. "Tony you got any good stuff?" Katelyn asked normally like nothing had just happened to her. "I don't know what you like so…" Tony said walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge doors. Katelyn stood next to him with a hand on her chin peering into the fridge like she was studying a crime scene. "Oh these will do." Katelyn piped up while reaching for the strawberries.

Once she had them in her grasp she walked over to the living room and plopping down next to Bruce. "Well are you all going to sit or just stand there looking like statues?" Katelyn said while eating a strawberry. She looked at all of them while they sat. "How are you feeling?" Bruce asked looking at her with a doctor's eye. "Fine, trust me I've had worse." Katelyn said eating another strawberry.

"If you say so." Banner said glancing at Thor. "Hey Tony I forgot to give this to you when we were in the basement." Katelyn said putting her hand up in front of herself. A little box about the size of her hand appeared. It was a dark red with a gold ribbon tied around it like a present. She handed it to stark who took it with shaky hands. "What is it?" Stark said looking down at the box in his hands. "It's from your father," Katelyn said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what's in it but he said to give it to you when I saw you. After that I've never heard from him again. I'm sorry." "How did you get this from him and how did he know you were going to see me?" Tony asked while undoing the bow at the top of the box. "He knew about me to a certain point. He gave me the box and told me to give it to you when I thought you could handle it. He says it was from when you were a child and loved to play with it." Katelyn said setting the strawberries down on the glass coffee table.

Tony pulled the ribbon off. He ran his fingers along the edges of the box. "It's his watch." Stark said a little stunned. He looked up at Katelyn and asked her, "How long have you had this?" "Since Cap got turned into a super solider." Katelyn said looking over to Steve. "Thank you. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. By the way," Stark said turning to Katelyn, "come with me first." Katelyn got up and said, "Can Loki come?" "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Stark muttered while studying the box as he descended the stairs to his basement. Loki stepped off the steps and started to follow Stark. Katelyn grabbed her strawberries and quickly dashed down the stairs after them.

When they got down to the door at the end of the stairs Katelyn spoke, "What are you doing?" "Going to give you something my father told me to give you." Stark said entering the basement and walking over to one of his cars. Stark popped the trunk and brought out a box that was as big as his torso. "My father said that when I met the person who would give me his watch to give them this." Tony said placing the box down on one of the work benches. Katelyn walked over to it with Loki on her tail. She lifted the lid off the box and dropped it in shock. She stared at the contents of the box with a stunned expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, what's in the box? Huh? Anyone have a clue? I know I do. Read on and find out.

Who is She?

Chapter 5

Tony placed the box down on one of the work benches. Katelyn walked over to it with Loki on her tail. She lifted the lid off the box and dropped it in shock. She stared at the contents of the box with a stunned expression. "Oh my god." Katelyn said placing a hand over her necklace on her chest. She swayed a bit and Loki stepped behind her placing his hands on her shoulders while peering into the box. "It's what he promised. How did he do it? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. took it." Katelyn said placing a hand on top of the contents.

It was Captain America's first shield. Katelyn pulled it out of the box and flipped it over. There was a note attached to the back. Katelyn read it aloud, "I never break a promise I make. I found your story extraordinarily exquisite. I am sorry we didn't keep in contact longer. By the way tell Odin I said hi. Also, tell my son I'm sorry for not playing catch with him. Signed Howard Stark."

Katelyn turned to Loki then walked pass him. On the way to the stairs Katelyn ripped off the noted and stuck it in her back pocket. Stark looked at Loki with a confused look on his face. Loki looked back with the same expression. "I'll go after her." Loki said turning away and heading up the stairs. Tony stayed behind to explore his box.

Katelyn ran up the stairs. She heard Loki behind her but didn't turn to him. She ran into the living room out of breath. She stuttered, "Steve I… Howard Stark gave me this." She handed out the shield to him and he gave her a surprised look. "How did he get it?" Steve asked while taking the shield. "I don't know but Tony said he was supposed to give it to me after I gave him his father's watch." Katelyn sat down between him and Loki who was now peering over her shoulder to get a better look. Katelyn glanced back at him with a look that said 'I love you and all but I don't want you hovering over me'.

"So what now?" Steve asked handing the shield back to Katelyn only to have Loki take it and start inspecting it. "I'm not sure but I got to say this now. I was a big fan of Stark. Then I heard about his experiment. I was in the room when the experiment was being done. I knew Howard for a while before you happened. He knew where I came from and what I could do. He didn't know about me being 'created'. I told him I was going to follow you when you went after Hitler. He asked me if I could have anything from our friendship what would it be? I answered him that I would love to have the original shield of Captain America. That's when he gave me the box and told me to give it to Tony when I thought him ready. His last words to me were 'you shall have the shield in time.' That was the last time I heard from him."

"Did you meet Peggy?" Steve asked with a somber expression. "Yes." Was all Katelyn answered back while standing up with the shield in her hands. "So how about a movie night? I'll make the popcorn." Katelyn said turning towards Steve. "Um sure. Where at?" Steve asked a little confused. "In your room," Katelyn started while turning to the others, "you can have the living room. Oh and Clint I got you a late birthday present." Katelyn flicked her wrist and the newest halo game popped up out of nowhere. The game wasn't even in stores yet. "No way. Are you serious?" Clint asked taking the game when she handed it out for him. He looked like he just won the lottery. "Yeah it's all yours. Happy late birthday!" Katelyn said skipping off to the kitchen to make the popcorn.

She set the shield down on the counter and started to dig through Tony Stark's cabinets. All of the sudden she froze. She grabbed the shield, shot Loki a mental message and immediately went invisible. Loki apparently got the message and went invisible too. Steve looked at where she was just moments ago a little funny. "Why did she..." Steve started while pointing over to the kitchen and looking at Banner with a confused expression. Before he could finish Pepper walked in through the front door. She was on the phone and cupped her hand over the bottom of the phone while asking the avengers that were present, "Where's Tony?" "In the basement." Cap said while waving hello to her. Banner nodded his head once and Clint was still staring at his new game amazed.

Pepper started down the steps after mouthing thank you to Rodgers. As soon as she was out of site Steve looked around for any sign of Katelyn or Loki. He even called out their names. They didn't show up anywhere and Cap was a little worried.

Pepper finished her phone call half way down the stairs. She reached the door and quickly typed in the code to enter. Pepper looked up for Tony and instead found Loki and a girl sitting on the couches. They didn't notice because they were arguing over something. It wasn't until Pepper opened her mouth and yelled, "Tony! Can you please explain why Loki is here with a girl and you better have a pretty good damn reason!" Loki and Katelyn immediately snapped their heads towards her when she started to yell. They glanced at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Ohh Tony you're in trouble now!" Katelyn howled while clutching her stomach. "I won't call 911 when she starts to beat you!" Loki laughed also clutching his stomach. They both looked like they were going to fall off the couch. Tony walked in to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

Steve heard Pepper yell at Tony for something and then there was laughter. It sounded suspiciously like Katelyn and Loki. Then it hit him. It was Katelyn and Loki. His eyes widened in realization and he shot down the stairs to find them.

* * *

Tony turned the corner to find one angry looking Pepper and two laughing Asgardians about to fall off the couch. He stared at the situation liked a deer in the headlights. "Tony, give me an explanation on these two. Now." Pepper said with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"Pepper, please. It's not a big deal." Tony said looking at the two. "You have the man who tried to kill you and the avengers in your lab and you say it isn't a big deal! You also have some girl sitting with him and you say it's not a big deal! Tell me what is a big deal to you is if you don't think this is one?" Pepper said crossing her arms. Katelyn and Loki had stopped laughing a while ago. Steve burst in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how angry Pepper was.

Pepper didn't pay him any attention because she was still waiting on Tony. "If I may, it was my fault. I brought Loki here to drop off to Thor and some things happened and I became friends with Tony and the rest. I don't know about Loki but he hasn't caused any harm." Katelyn said while standing to walk over to stand in front of Pepper.

"And who might you be?" Pepper said sickly sweet like she was talking to a child. Katelyn quickly turned to Tony, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to the other side of the room to talk to him privately.

As soon as they were out of sight Katelyn let a raged filled expression take over her face. Her eyes were a dead gray. "If she ever talks to me like that again I will cut out her tongue. Then put it back just to do it again. I don't care who the hell she is." Katelyn hissed at Tony low enough that Pepper couldn't hear.

"I'll talk to her and explain. Just go sit down." Tony pleaded like it was for his life.

Rodgers had now walked over to where Loki was sitting and sat down across from him. Tony and Katelyn walked back over and Tony started to speak, "Pepper why don't we talk about this in my room away from the guest." "Fine, but you better have a good explanation." Pepper said turning sharply away from him and stomped up the stairs with Iron Man in tow.

"You still up for that movie?" Katelyn asked walking over to sit down in one of the chairs. "Fine by me." Cap said faking the cheeriness. "What movie?" Katelyn asked looking at him curiously to see what he would pick.

"Got the Wizard of Oz? I've never seen it." Steve said waiting for Katelyn to explode about him never seeing it. Instead she just said ok and started to head for the stairs. Steve got up to follow glancing at Loki. Loki got up and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

Once Katelyn had set up the movie in Steve's room she plopped down on the bed on her stomach. "Darn it, I forgot the popcorn." Katelyn said snapping her fingers to make a big bowl of fresh buttered popcorn appear next to her. Steve lay down on his stomach too. Katelyn hit play and started to eat popcorn.

Half way through the movie Cap felt something warm press against his side. He glanced over to Katelyn to find that she had curled up next to him with her back pressed against his right side. "Guess that's were the feline comes in." He muttered turning back to the movie but not paying attention to it.

Instead he thought about Katelyn who was curled up next to him like a cat would lie on a window seal bathing in the sun. The only thing missing was the purring.

When the movie was finished he glanced at the clock. It was midnight. He switched off the TV and decided against shifting his body away from Katelyn. He had seen a video that Stark showed him of a cat that would flip out if someone even slightly moved when he lay next to them. He didn't want to be clawed to death just because he moved.

He decided to just lie down and sleep. It sounded like a good plan to him so he did it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. Hope you like my story so far. I found it amusing when I had to describe Clint with his childish expressions and actions. I think this chapter is going to be filled with a lot of emotions. Good luck keeping it all straight. Have fun.

Who is She?

* * *

Chapter 6

Steve woke up to something stabbing at him. It wasn't painful, it was just annoying. He glanced at the clock. The reds numbers shined like the proud neon lights of the New York bars and clubs. It was five a.m. He put his hand down softly next to him in order to find out where Katelyn was. His hand hit the bed. He slid his hand out next to him a little further. He hit something but it wasn't normal. At least he didn't think it was normal.

He slid off the bed and flipped on the lamp next to the bed on his side. The dim light reveled Katelyn still sleeping with her back to him. Her arms and legs were out stretched towards the wall. She just laid there like a horse would in a field. Katelyn's arm twitched back a little like it was a small muscle spasm. But there was more to it. When her arm had its little 'muscle spasm' her shoulder blade pushed out like the base of a bird's wing.

Katelyn stirred. She sat up and glanced back at Steve with a grumpy face. "What are you doing up?" Katelyn said standing to stretch. "Your shoulder blades were poking me in the side." Steve said sheepishly looking away like she might call him crazy. Katelyn blushed a bit. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Katelyn said softly while rubbing the back of her neck

"So you know that you can do that?" Steve asked a little curious now. "Yeah you wanna see?" Katelyn asked. She put her hands on the wall and leaned forward. Her arms didn't bend though, so how could she lean forward? Then Steve saw them. Her shoulders blades were popping out (not out of the skin). It looked like she could sprout wings at any minute.

Steve looked a little baffled. "Uhh...do Loki and Thor know about this?" Steve said sitting on the edge of the bed still looking at Katelyn. Katelyn pulled her shoulder blades back in and also sat on the edge on her side. "I'm not sure. They haven't mentioned it if they have. I've been swimming with them and when Thor helped me out of the water, I think they stuck out then. I'm sure Loki has an idea." Katelyn said staring off into space looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure and I really don't care. I'm tired is all I know in this state." Katelyn said to Steve who agreed and lay back down on the bed. This time, with his head where it was supposed to be. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling before turning out the light.

He felt Katelyn press her back against him like she did before and he soon heard her steady breathing. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At 8 o'clock his alarm went off, he hit the snooze button. He put his arm down to his side expecting to find Katelyn but she wasn't there. Instead he heard the crinkle of paper under his forearm. He picked up the note, it read: I went around to everyone's rooms and set the clocks for 8. In kitchen making breakfast. Katelyn.

Steve had heard all of the alarms go off in the house go off all at once. How did she get past Hawkeye? He slid out of bed and trudged towards the kitchen. Halfway he smelt eggs, the way he wanted them. He picked up his pace and slid in to the kitchen on his socks. Katelyn laughed at him and said "Looks like someone slept well, even after being poked." Humor danced in her eyes.

"Your plate's already on the table. It shouldn't be too hard to find it." Katelyn said while pouring herself some coffee. "What does she mean by 'poked'?" Clint asked around a mouthful of bacon and eggs. He sat there with Bruce and a sleepy looking Tony. "Nothing just an issue with the movie." Steve said taking his seat in front of a half-dead Tony.

Loki walked in and glanced around. He had gotten a note from Katelyn that read: Breakfast is at 8. See ya there;) he knew it was from Katelyn because the note had a silver shimmer to it. Loki took his seat next to the head of the table which had no plate for anyone. Loki decided he was going to slip into that seat but before he could finish his thought Katelyn's voice popped up in his mind and said "No. That is my seat. I have a surprise for everyone."

Loki glared over at Katelyn who gave a smug smirk of victory back. Thor walked in with his hammer in hand and sat down next to Loki. Natasha was next and she sat down across from Loki. Clint looked a little stunned that Natasha didn't sit by him or at least a crossed from him.

Katelyn just shook her head with her eyes closed as if say 'what am I going to do with him'. She opened them and walked over to sit in her seat. On her right were Loki, Thor, then Steve and Clint at the end. To her left were Natasha, Pepper, Tony, and then Banner.

Katelyn sipped her coffee then set it down and spoke, "I have a surprise for everyone. Under your seats are presents from me. Go ahead and open them." Everyone reached under their seats to retrieve their boxes. Katelyn snapped her fingers and all the dishes were off the table and in the sink (except their drinks).

Natasha was the first to open hers. "Oh my gosh. It's my first coloring book from you. Thank you!" Natasha said while giving Katelyn a side hug. "There are crayons too. Pepper your next." Katelyn said smiling at her.

Pepper ripped open the box and pulled out what looked like a giant ring box except it was flat. Pepper gave Katelyn an excited side glance that screamed 'I know what it is!' She carefully opened the box and gasped. "It's the necklace from the jewelry shop! I love it! Thank you!" Pepper said breathlessly.

"Tony." Katelyn said nodding at the box in his hands. "Oh, right." Tony said starting to open the box. He pulled out a mini version of his iron man car. The remote control following after it. He looked so happy with a giant grin on his face. "Does it work like the big one" he said looking at Katelyn still grinning like an idiot. "Yep with all the gadgets too. It goes up to seventy miles an hour." Katelyn said sipping her coffee. "Thanks. It's so cool." Tony said looking over the car.

Banner started to open his box. His eyes grew wide when he looked down into the box. "You got me a Crazy Aaron's Thinking Putty." He pulled it out of its tiny box and grinned when he read the label. "It's the magnetic kind to. Thanks Katelyn." He opened up the little tin thing and started to play with it.

"Clint? You awake down there?" Katelyn questioned looking at Clint who was asleep with his face on the table. "Oh well he can wait. Steve you're up. Go ahead and open yours." Steve opened his box and smiled at Katelyn. "Their all the movies I think you should watch. You know since you missed a little bit of time in the ice." "Thanks. I think this should last me quite a while." Steve said running his fingers over the movies and reading the titles.

Thor was fidgeting in his seat waiting to open his. Katelyn gave him the ok look and he tore open the box and grinned wildly. "It's a LEGO set. Thank you, Katelyn. I shall build the palace of Asgard." "Ok Thor. Good luck with that. Loki you're up." Katelyn said smiling sweetly at Loki.

Loki opened his box and pulled out a beautiful handmade box with golden vine designs engraved in it. He opened the box and smirked. It was a set of throwing knives. "I designed them myself and made them with blood magic. It took a little bit but I think it was worth it." Katelyn said proudly at Loki with an undeniable smirk of triumph.

"You used blood magic?" Loki said letting the smirk fall of his face only to let a look of shock and concern. "Yes Loki. I'm fine. Just enjoy your gift. I made them before you were even born." Katelyn said sipping her coffee again. She turned to everyone and said, "I hope you all like your gifts. Now everyone outside, to the roof."

Tony got up with his car in his hands. Katelyn got up and followed gesturing to everyone else to follow. They all got up. All except Hawkeye. He was still asleep with a 'full belly' look on his face.

* * *

When they got to the roof, they found a track that looked like it was for something like Tony's toy car. In the middle of the oval shaped track was a patio table. Covering the patio table was a cloth covering whatever was on the table.

"Loki will you please go get Clint? I want him to see this." Katelyn asked with a pleading look in her soft blue eyes.

"Fine." Loki said disappearing in a green cloud of smoke that's shimmered in the morning sun with gold.

When Loki appeared next to Clint he found him still asleep. He spoke "Hey get up and grab your box and let's go." "Who's there?" Clint said slowly getting up with a sleepy look. "Me. Now let's go." Loki said putting a hand on Clint's shoulder and the other on the box.

They appeared on the roof and Loki slammed Clint's long box into Clint's chest nodding for him to take it.

"Loki, be nice or something may happen that you don't want." Katelyn growled lightly at Loki while staring at him with deadly grey eyes. "Ok." Loki said letting go of the box when Clint grabbed onto it.

Katelyn turned towards the track and walked onto it to the middle. "Come on." Katelyn gestured for everyone to follow. They did and Katelyn spoke when they all stood in the middle around the patio table.

"I made you all individual cars like Tony's. Except they are custom made to match your personality." Katelyn said pulling the cloth off of the table to revel eight tiny cars like Tony's.

* * *

As soon as the rest of the fabric hit the ground a helicopter rose up to roof level. They all immediately knew it was S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony stepped in front of Katelyn with his back to her to cover her from the view of the copter.

The helicopter landed and Director Fury got out. He walked towards Tony. "Step aside. We need to take her to headquarters. We need to take Loki too." Fury said pushing Tony to the side. Katelyn stepped back away from Fury.

"Agents, grab Loki." Fury commanded addressing the other two agents behind him. The agents nodded and walked off towards Loki who gave a nasty glare Fury's way. Katelyn looked afraid and stared at Loki with fear dancing a crossed her features.

Fury reatched out his hand to Katelyn. "Miss you must come with us." Fury said looking at Katelyn carefully. His hand was inches away from touching Katelyn's wrist. His finger tip grazed a crossed her skin and received a shock of electricity.

"No." Katelyn said running towards Loki who was trying to be handcuffed by the two agents. "Katelyn." Loki strained against the agents who were holding his wrist hostage behind his back.

"Grab her." Fury shouted to the other agents who were waiting by the helicopter. "Sir you can't just take her for no reason. She hasn't harmed any of us or anything." Steve said stepping in front of the Director.

"She is an alien. We have been receiving powerful energy waves from this location. More than normal." Fury said straight at Steve.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You all have been keeping tabs on my Malibu mansion?" Tony said looking at Fury with distrust.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. How's it goin? I have been a little busy but I can handle it. I really would like it if you reviewed. Yes, I am talking to you. So reviews please. I would love it. I hope you like it. If you don't, then deal with it.

Who is She?

Chapter 7

"Yes, we have been watching the energy in and around the house. Last night there was a dramatic increase." Fury said to Tony like he said it every day. Which he most likely did.

"Sir I think we are going to need back up." One of the agents said while trying to hold Katelyn back from Loki. "You will not take me to your petty human cells. You will never keep me from him." Katelyn shrieked before turning and biting the agent in the forearm. The agent screeched in pain and looked down at his arm. Katelyn's teeth had torn through all the layers of cloth and left a bloody bite mark.

She ran towards the agent that was trying to handcuff Loki. She kicked the agent in the chest causing him to fly backwards a few feet before hitting the edge of the roof. He was holding his side mumbling something about two broken ribs.

Katelyn turned back to Fury who was advancing forward carefully with his gun pointed at the two. "Please just come with us. We won't harm you. We just want to understand your world better." The director said stopping in front of Katelyn and Loki. His gun feet away from her chest.

The agent behind Katelyn stirred but no one noticed. He got up and slowly walked up behind Katelyn like he was going to pounce any minute.

The other agent behind Fury held up a taser pointed at Loki's chest. The agent behind signaled to the other one that he was going to tackle her.

"We need to run some simple tests on you. Loki will be kept in a cell like his previous one. You will be tested on so we can just understand what's out there in the universe." Fury talked like he was addressing a child. Katelyn shot Tony a look that said 'if he talks to me like that again I will cut out his tongue'. Tony just shook his head as if to say 'that will not fly well with him'.

The agent behind Katelyn sprang and tackled Katelyn down to the ground. The other quickly pulled the trigger of the taser and hit Loki sending him to the ground as well.

"Handcuff them and put them in the copter." Fury said putting his gun away. "You all are in serious trouble for housing two Asgardians without telling us." Fury said to the avengers who were ready to attack with their bare hands since none of them had their weapons with them.

"Sir just let them go. They haven't done anything wrong since they've been here. Please." Steve said sternly.

"Yeah I mean sure Loki has done things before but I don't think he would do anything in front of Katelyn. Look all I'm saying is they have been friendly." Stark said like his old attitude self.

"I can't do that. They are potential threats." Fury said turning away from them and got into the helicopter.

* * *

They took off to headquarters. "So it's been a while. I didn't think Thor would let you back. I mean after your trying to rule over the earth thing. Why are you here? Coming to try again? Well I'm not going to let that happen." Fury said like he was trying to get himself killed.

"No I came back to apologize. I wanted it to be more formal and without the handcuffs." Loki said pleasantly. "Really?" Fury said sarcastically. "No you idiot. I would never." Loki spat back with a hate filled glare. "I'm ok with that." The director said.

"So who's the girl? Do you have a girlfriend now? I feel bad for her if she is." Fury said while nodding over at Katelyn who seemed calm. "I'm not his girlfriend. I'm a powerful being who happens to be friends with him." Katelyn spat at the director. Her eyes were a dark grey with bits of silver in them.

"Oh so how'd you two meet? At the try but fail to take over the earth convention?" Fury joked but the two others just glared at him.

The helicopter landed on the flight deck and all of them got off. "Take them to the labs and get here to run the tests." Fury said to the two agents who were holding onto Katelyn and Loki's arms. "Yes sir." The two agents replied.

* * *

Bruce got a phone call while all of the avengers were sitting in the living room trying to figure out what to do. He picked up and answered, "Hello?" "Dr. Banner, Director Fury wants you here to run the tests on the girl." A female voice said through the phone. "Um ok. The avengers are coming too." Banner hung up and said to everyone in the living room, "Fury wants me to run tests on Katelyn. That means I will have access to her and I can set free."

"Sounds good to me but what about Loki?" Thor asked looking a little lost. "We'll take care of that." Stark said gesturing to the rest of them. "Ok let's go." Steve said getting up to go get his uniform. All of them put on their uniforms.

* * *

"Sir we are getting a strong signal from the necklace the girl is wearing. What should we do? She has bit all the people who have tried to get the necklace off of her." A scientist in a lab coat and clipboard asked the director. "Stop calling her 'girl'. Her name is Katelyn." Loki said through clenched teeth.

"Put her under. Then take the necklace. Wait till Banner gets here to run tests and someone put a muzzle on him." Fury said glancing up from his screens on the bridge.

"No you can't take it away from her she'll die within hours." Loki said panicky. "Sir the tests take more than a few hours. We can't have her die or else we won't have anything to study. She'll be useless then." The scientists said to the director who was now turned towards the scientists.

"Just wait till Banner... Ah just the man I was talking about. Agent Johnson, take the doctor here to the girl." Fury said addressing the scientist.

"Her name is Katelyn." Loki said while trying to keep the agents from putting a muzzle on him. "I can find my way on my own. Thank you." Bruce said walking off to his lab where Katelyn was located.

"STOP! Let me go! FURY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVEN LOOKING AT ME!" Katelyn screamed from the lab table as Bruce walked in. Three agents were trying to hold Katelyn down to strap her limbs down.

"I'll take it from here. Trust me she won't get away with me around." Bruce said sternly to the three. "Are you sure? She is pretty feisty." One of the agents said looking concerned. "Yes." Bruce said turning to one of the screens.

"Ok." Another agent said as they all let go of Katelyn who was looking at them with grey hate filled eyes and clenched teeth.

After the agents left Banner turned to Katelyn who was now sitting up on the edge of the table. "Ok so tell me why you can't have the necklace taken away from you." Bruce said crossing his arms and leaning against the table behind him.

"Remember when I told you with my life came this necklace? Yeah well if that necklace is taken from me I will die within hours. Unless it's me using the necklace for something like saving someone. Hopefully I don't have to save anyone from a life threating situation." Katelyn said while hopping of the table and looking around the room.

"So it's like a life line?" Bruce asked trying to understand.

* * *

Back on the bridge the avengers sat around the table with Fury. "Sir why did you have to take them?" Natasha finally broke the silence. "Because they can destroy the earth together. We have to keep them apart so they don't have a chance to put whatever plan they have in motion." Fury said to all of them.

"I just don't understand. They haven't done anything to endanger any lives. So far." Tony said leaning forward in his chair. "Sir just let Katelyn go." Steve said like the captain he was.

"And what about Loki? How do we know Katelyn won't destroy the helicarrier to get him?" Fury said questioningly. "We can't promise that Katelyn won't do anything about it but I don't think she will kill anyone." Steve said now standing and leaning with his hands on the table.

* * *

"Mumm hum muh hum." Loki said or at least tried to say. "What I'm sorry I can't understand what you're saying. Oh wait I don't care." One of the agents who was watching Loki's cage laughed. The other joined in. "Hum muh mahum hua mun." Loki tried to cry out.

The agents by now were rolling on the floor laughing at how stupid Loki sounded. "This is just too good. Oh I feel like my stomach is about to burst." One of the agents said sitting up still chuckling a little.

* * *

"You have to let me go. I need to get out. Please Bruce. Help me. I've been here before. I know what they're going to try to do." Katelyn said with soft pleading blue eyes. "What are they going to do?" Bruce asked a little curious and worried for her safety. "They're going to try to take my magic and make weapons like they tried to do with the tesseract." Katelyn said now sitting on the table crossed legged.

* * *

Loki was trying to claw the muzzle off his face. He was sitting in the middle of the cage with his legs out. His thoughts were running wild. He was thinking about Katelyn and how he was going to get out and what he was going to do to Fury when he got his hands on him and how he was going to get Katelyn to safety.

His finger grazed over a button like thing on the back of the muzzle. He pressed the button and the muzzle fell into his hands. He smirked and stood with his back still to the two agents. He slowly turned and said "You know I think this muzzle was a fail. Such a waste of resources." The two agents turned to the cage with shocked expressions.

* * *

Two agents walked into the lab and grabbed Katelyn and through her down on the table. They quickly strapped down her arms and legs. Her eyes flashed grey at them. Fury walked in and spoke, "Do a scan on her. Check her. Leave the necklace but run a scan on it too. Bring in Dr. Shepard."

"Hello Director Fury." A female voice said on the other side of Katelyn. Katelyn's head snapped to look over at the other door. A woman stood there with a white lab coat with a dark purple t-shirt underneath and black pants.

Banner stood there with a blank expression. The woman walked past him with a nod of her head. She stopped next to Katelyn and looked down at her. Katelyn's eyes grew wide as soon as she saw the woman. She had brown hair that was shoulder length with chocolate brown eyes that had glasses in front of them. She was about five feet and eight inches tall.

"Hello Katelyn, how nice to see you again." Dr. Shepard said like she was talking to a five year old. "I see you still have the gift I gave you the first time." Katelyn said smirking at the scar that traveled down the woman's face on the right side.

"Yes it is quite the gift. I would have preferred your necklace though." The doctor smirked knowing that Katelyn knew that she knew about how it would kill her if they took it. Katelyn tried to lurch at her but the straps held her in her place.

Banner cleared his throat loud enough for to turn to him. "I'm Bruce Banner. I'm here to run the tests." Bruce said holding out his hand. shook it and introduced herself.

"We don't need you to run the test. We have Dr. Shepard. When she found out we had Katelyn, she offered to perform the tests." Fury said gesturing to the other doctor when he said her name. "I would much rather had Banner run them." Katelyn said like she had a choice.

"You don't have a choice." Fury left the room. "Well I'm going to start. I think you should go now." the female doctor said not looking at him. "Fine." Bruce said giving her a glare with green tinted eyes. Katelyn snickered at the sight of the other guy wanting to tare the woman apart.

* * *

Loki by now had the two puny humans on the floor clutching their heads. "I think you should let me out. If you do I might let you live." Loki said smoothly with his silver tongue. One of the agents clawed himself over to the control panel while the other screamed in pain. The agent hit the button the open the cage then collapsed to the floor.

Loki smirked and stepped out of the cage and began following Katelyn's energy trail. He walked through walls to get there faster. He heard a scream from where Katelyn was and he started to run.

* * *

Katelyn screamed in pain as the doctor injected her with a fluid to knock her out cold. "Now. Now. No need to make noise." Dr. shepard smirked at Katelyn as she drifted off.

She began to flip Katelyn on to her stomach with the help of two agents. "Take off her top. And hand me those gloves." The doctor ordered the two.

After Katelyn's tank top was off they strapped down her arms above her head. Dr. Shepard pulled on the gloves and began to run her fingers and a muscle scanner along Katelyn's back. She looked up at the screen that displayed the muscles under the skin.

"She has incredible muscle tone. It's like a feline's. Run one over her legs." Dr. Shepard said looking down at Katelyn's body lying on the table. One agent began to run the scanner over Katelyn's legs.

"Begin a reflex test." The doctor ordered. The other agent pulled out a needle for the test. He poked at the muscle along the bottom of the shoulder blades. Katelyn arched her back up and her shoulder blades stuck out. The agent stumbled back at the sudden movement.

Loki burst into the room and stopped to inspect the scene in front of him. His face full of rage.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Hope you like the story so far. I will make sure to add more Loki and Katelyn. Big action scenes coming up. A lot of drama too. Reviews please. They make me happy. I like to be happy. Don't you? So leave a review to make me happy then think about you doing a good deed. Which you did by leaving a review. It will make you happy. So it's a win win situation. This is getting confusing. I'll stop. Read on!

* * *

Who is She?

Chapter 8

Loki burst into the room. He stopped to take in the scene happening in front of him. Rage covered his face. He looked at Katelyn. She was strapped to the table with no shirt. Her back was arched with her shoulder blades sticking out. She clasped back down.

"Oh look who arrived. Who might you be?" Dr. Shepard purred. "Let her go." Loki growled deep within his chest. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Dr. Shepard grinned at him. "You should be more afraid at what I'm going to do to you." Loki stepped forward fist clenched.

"And what are you going to do? I have your precious girl. I can kill her if you move a single muscle." The doctor said holding a needle above the small of Katelyn's back. "He doesn't have to move a muscle cause I can take care of myself." Katelyn said ripping out of the straps and kicking the doctor in the head.

Katelyn winked at Loki and they set to work. Loki appeared in front of the two agents who were shell shocked into place. He leaned forward towards them and said, "Boo." The agents lost it and ran out the door.

Katelyn picked up the doctor by her shirt and shoved her up against the wall. "You wouldn't dare kill me. You don't have the guts." She spat at Katelyn. "Your right I don't have the guts but I don't need them. By the way thanks for the complement on my incredible muscle tone." Katelyn said. She winked at her then through her a crossed the room.

The avengers walked in in time to see the doctor fly a crossed the room. They looked up at Katelyn a little surprised. "Maybe I should put a shirt on." Katelyn blushed and grabbed her tank top from the table.

"I didn't know you had that much power." Steve admitted looking away to let Katelyn put her tank top back on. "Don't underestimate me." Katelyn said turning to Loki. "That was fun. I think they peed their pants." Loki said grinning.

"We got to go. Fury gonna be here in a minute." Tony's robotic voice said from his suit. "Sounds like a plan. Loki, take Clint and Banner to Stark tower. I'll take Cap and Natasha. Tony and Thor your flying. Sorry." Katelyn said taking Natasha's and Steve's hands. "It's fine. See ya there." Stark said flying off down the hall. Thor nodded his head then ran down the hall after Tony.

Katelyn spoke, "Close your eyes. You might get a little dizzy." Katelyn closed her eyes and then opened. "You can open them now." The two opened their eyes and Steve gaped.

"We are at the tower. How did you do that?" Steve said looking at Katelyn. Loki appeared a few feet away with the others. Tony landed on the pad outside and got out of his suit. Thor following.

"Teleportation." Katelyn said matter-a-factly. Loki stumbled a little and Katelyn rushed over to help him sit on the couch. "Sorry. I forgot that your magic drains you faster." Katelyn said to Loki who looked a little sick.

All the avengers sat down on the couches and they started to discuss how to keep Katelyn and Loki from S.H.I.E.L.D. "I could hide them in the basement." Stark said sipping his drink. "They can track our energy like they did back in Malibu." Katelyn said leaning back on to the couch.

"Darn it. Why do you guys have to put off energy?" Tony grumbled and pulled his drink closer to him possessively. "It's natural." Katelyn said glancing at Loki who was starting to doze off.

Right after that the window a crossed from them shattered and nine agents with guns swung in. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Katelyn groaned and rolled her head back. She set her hand on Loki's shoulder and said, "I'll take him somewhere safe. He's to drained. Can you manage?" "Yep." Tony said leaping up and running to go put his suit on.

Katelyn disappeared with Loki. They reappeared on the side walk about a block away from the tower. Katelyn laid Loki down and put her hands on his chest. Her hands started to glow blue along with her eyes. Loki gasped for air and looked up at Katelyn.

"That should last you for a while." Katelyn said sitting back on her haunches. "You gave me some of your energy?" Loki said sitting up and looking at Katelyn. "Yep let's go help and remember no killing." Katelyn said standing and offering her hand to him. He took it and stood. A crowd had gathered around them.

"Nothing to see here." Katelyn said disappearing in a cloud of grey blue that had its same silver simmer to it. Loki disappeared right after her in a cloud of green that had a gold shimmer to it.

They both reappeared at the tower with the others. All of the agents were spread everywhere. No one was killed though. They were all just knocked out. Or so they thought.

"Wow you guys work fast." Katelyn said looking around. "Yep. How is he standing?" Clint said pointing at Loki who was looking around at all of the knocked out agents. "I gave him some energy." Katelyn said putting her hand out in front of her making a small glowing ball of blue light. "Oh." Clint said looking at the ball.

Katelyn put her hand down to her side and the ball disappeared. "So what now?" Tony said as the mask of his suit flipped open to reveal his face that was covered in sweat. "I don't..." Katelyn was cut off by the sound of a rocket taking off. An agent behind the avengers fired a small missile at Loki.

Loki was hit in the chest causing him to fly back and go through the wall. He flew out of the building. "NO!" Katelyn screamed. She put her hand up and a ball of light hit the agent in the shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

Katelyn ran over to the hole in the wall. She saw Loki fall and hit the ground in the middle of the street. The impact leaving a small crater around him. He wasn't moving. She glanced back at the avengers who were starting to walk forward towards her

Katelyn climbed on to the edge of the hole and leaped out in to the air. She pushed her shoulder blades out and wings sprouted from them. Their wingspan was about twenty feet across. They were grey with a silver glint to them when the light hit them.

She darted down to Loki. She landed right next to him. She pulled her wings in behind her back. Tony landed on the other side of Loki with Captain America. Thor landed at his feet. The others were running up. They circled Katelyn and Loki. "Well that explains a lot." Captain America said looking Katelyn's wings.

Katelyn looked down at Loki's chest. The wound about four inches wide and a foot long crossing diagonally across his chest from shoulder to the opposite hip. It was about an inch deep. It was bleeding quickly. Katelyn put her hands next to it gently. She looked up at the avengers and spoke through her tears, "I have to help him. Get everyone out of here within a mile." "We can take him back to Asgard. The healers can fix him." Thor said squatting down next to her.

"You don't understand. I have to help him or else he won't live. It's too much for the healers. Get all the people out within a mile." Katelyn was sobbing now. "Thor's right..." Steve started but was cut off by Katelyn. "Now! Please." Katelyn looked like she was about to murder him if he said more. Her eyes were a deep grey, almost silver.

"Ok." Tony said flying off. Steve turned towards the crowd that had gathered. "You all need to evacuate. Get a mile away from here now." The crowd started to move away.

Tony flew back up to Katelyn. "The crowd should be away within a few minutes." Katelyn just nodded. "Get out of here. I don't want to kill you all with my magic." Katelyn said in a small voice. The avengers looked at each other and split up to go manage the people.

Katelyn's mind was fuzzy. Her thoughts running wild. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. _"Ok I have to save Loki. All I have to do is confess my purpose for being created. That shouldn't be too hard." _Katelyn thought. _"Ok here we go. Set the necklace on the wound. Then I have to whisper my purpose to it. Ok that sounds a bit weird but it will work." _Katelyn set to work.

She used her wings to cover them both. Like a bubble. She took off her necklace and held it in her hand looking at it. She leaned down next to Loki's right ear and whispered, "Please forgive me. I love you."

She sat back up and gently laid the necklace on top of the wound. She leaned down over it. Her mouth an inch away from the crystal on the necklace.

She began to confess her purpose:

"I am Katelyn Ashwood.

Created from the ashes of the Three by Odin Allfather.

I have the senses and silver tongue of the Serpent.

I have the flexibility, grace and knowledge of the Feline.

I have the speed, sturdiness and power of the Horse.

I am to choose an Odinson to be like.

I am to study and know him and his thoughts and ways by heart.

I am to guide him in ways to become the king of Asgard the Enclosure of the Æsir.

I, Katelyn Ashwood use my life to save the son I choose.

Loki Laufeyson."

Katelyn put her lips to the crystal and everything went white. A wave of energy burst from them and traveled a mile and disappeared. Katelyn pulled back and watched as the necklace disappeared into dust it floated up and around Katelyn's neck then evaporated.

The wound began to mend itself piece by piece. When it was done Loki's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. His emerald eyes staring up towards the sky. He looked over to Katelyn who was crying tears of joy.

"I heard you. I heard everything." Loki said sitting up and turning his body towards Katelyn. "Is it true? I was to be king?" He questioned looking deep into her eyes. "Yes." Was all Katelyn could manage. She fell forwards and hugged Loki tightly around his waist. She whispered, "I'm so glad your ok."

"But why is Thor king now if I was to be king?" Loki said softly no one in particular. Katelyn sat back up and spoke, "I'm sorry. Forgive me." Katelyn spoke softly. Loki spoke putting his hands on Katelyn's shoulders, "Why do I have to forgive you? You didn't do anything wrong. You saved my life." "And ended my own." Katelyn said looking into his eyes watching the confusion build in his gaze.

Katelyn looked down at her chest were the necklace used to be. Loki followed her gaze and looked shell shocked as he watched the wound that he just had on his body started to appear on her torso. He looked up at her. She looked back and he watched the life drain from her eyes. She collapsed backwards and he caught her.

"THOR!" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs while he gathered Katelyn into his lap with her wings tucked in. He cradled her and gently rocked forwards and backwards. He heard the sound of Thor approaching and glanced up at him. Thor landed next to him and squatted down.

"We must take her to the Allfather. He will know what to do." Thor said softly to Loki while putting a hand on his shoulder. The other avengers gathered around them. They watched as Loki stood with Katelyn gathered up against him. Loki looked up and yelled, "Heimdall!"

Soon they were all encased in a tunnel of light. Colors danced around them as they shot towards Asgard. They appeared in a golden dome. A man in gold amour stood at the center with a huge golden sword. The avengers looked around them as they followed Loki and Thor towards the golden palace of Asgard.

The end.

* * *

Don't worry there will be a sequel. I'm not going to leave you hanging. I'm not that mean. Reviews please. I love them just as much as I love all those who read my story. Good bye for now.


End file.
